1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for controlling the degree of engagement of a clutch with an actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional semi-automatic vehicles that actuate an actuator to engage or disengage a clutch control relative positions of drive-side and driven-side members of the clutch (the degree of engagement of the clutch) based on a difference in rotational speed between these members during engaging operation of the clutch (see, for example, JP-A-2001-146930).
The degree of engagement is controlled based on the difference in rotational speed between the drive-side and driven-side members. However, this can prevent appropriate torque from being constantly transmitted via the clutch, and thus can impair riding comfort during engaging operation of the clutch. For example, torque transmitted from the drive-side member to the driven-side member may sharply increase. Maintenance of a half-clutch state until the difference in rotational speed is almost zero has also been proposed. However, such control results in excessively low torque being continuously transmitted via the clutch for a long time period. Thus, the rider may perceive excessive deceleration of the vehicle.